fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 7: Meeting Mario
Chapter 7: Meeting Mario On a beach near the castle, Mario was playing his ocarina (to the tune of “Part of Your World”) while Bloo was drawing pictures in the sand with a twig, Eduardo was laying on his back as he napped, and Stitch watched Mario play his ocarina. The red clad plumber then stopped, and sighed sadly as he stood up, and Eduardo woke up from his nap, and he, Bloo, and Stitch looked at Mario. “Why did you stop playing, Señor Mario?” Eduardo asked with concern. “Mamma mia. I love-a that song, but the voice-a.” Mario said sadly. “I can’t-a stop thinking about it. It’s like-a every Disney princess’s voice combined into-a one voice.” “Speaking of which, Mario, you gotta find something else to do besides watch Disney movies all day.” Bloo pointed out. “It’s more mind-rotting than listening to Jumba talk on and on about King Kakashi, and his ‘merpeople’.” On ‘merpeople’, Bloo gestured with his own fingers. “But I’m-a serious, Bloo.” Mario said. “She could-a be anywhere; even in my dreams.” He then bent down to Stitch’s level, and petted him. “I looked-a everywhere; from the dark-a forest, to downtown. Where is-a she? Oh, I wish I-a knew.” "We're search everywhere, Mario. We must to find a way." said Bloo to Mario. Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, Peach, Sora’s group, the merkids, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth got washed up. Everyone, besides Peach, was exhausted as Toadsworth fell flat on his stomach. Peach, who was sitting in the water, woke up slowly, and she touched where her fin would, but instead, she touched what felt like skin. The fair-haired mer- er- human girl lifted her former fin, and saw that she had human legs! She then smiled because she was human. Then, two figures came out of the water, and came towards the group. The first figure looked like a sixteen-year-old merboy, and he was a bit more muscular than Sora. He also had green eyes, long silver hair, and a dark blue mertail. He was Sora’s other best friend, Riku. The second figure looked like a mermouse, and he was the same height as Donald. In other words, he had the upper body of a mouse humanoid, and he had black fuzz on his upper body, a big round head, big round black ears, a peach-colored face, a black nose, and white gloves. His mertail was red. He was Donald and Goofy’s friend, Mickey Mouse. “Hey, fellas.” Mickey greeted with a smile. The others looked at him and Riku, with exhausted expressions. “Uh- why are you guys exhausted?” Riku asked. “Because we had to carry Peach to shore from deep underwater.” Donald said, panting for breath. “But Peach is a mermaid. Why would you have to bring her to shore?” Mickey asked in confusion. Goofy then spoke. “Well, she used to be a mermaid, but well- you might want to look at her to see why.” He said, pointing one of his fins to Peach. Riku and Mickey gasped when they saw Peach. “Gosh. She’s a hu-” The mermouse began before his sentence was cut short a familiar voice. “Well, look at what the catfish just dragged in!” Ben’s voice called and Peach and the others looked up to see Ben and Gwen coming toward her. When Gwen saw that Peach was human, the red-haired girl gasped, but Ben didn’t bother to notice that. He stopped to where Peach was sitting and continued in an excited tone. “Look at ya! Look at ya! There’s something different.” He exclaimed, and he took a guess. “Don’t tell me. I got it. It’s your hairdo! Right? You’ve been usin’ the dinglehopper, right?” Peach shook her head in response. Gwen began to speak. “Uh- Ben- Peach is a-” “No? Okay. That’s not what it is. Let me guess again.” Ben said, ignoring his cousin. “New seashells?” Peach shook her head in response again while rolling her eyes. “No new seashells.” Ben said as he paced back and forth, not even bothering to notice Peach’s human legs. “I gotta admit. There is something about you. It’s on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard, I’ll-” He was cut off by both Toadsworth and Gwen. “SHE’S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!” Toadsworth, Gwen, Sora, and Riku shouted in a frustrated manner. The brown-haired boy looked at Peach’s legs, and gasped. “She traded her voice to the sea witch, Cackletta, and Peach got legs. Honestly, Gwen, how do you handle being related to a doofus?” Toad asked Gwen. “Honestly, you’ll get used to it, spending three months with him.” Gwen responded to Toad. “Well, Peach has been turned into a human.” Sora explained as Peach tried to stand up on her new legs. “She has to make the prince, Mario, fall in love with her.” Donald added. “Yeah. And she’s gotta kiss him.” Goofy added. As Peach stood up, she lost her balance, and her legs wobbled. “And she’s only got three days!” The others exclaimed in despair as Peach fell down and water splashed on the guys. “Just look at her! On legs! On HUMAN LEGS!!” Toadsworth exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. “My nerves are shot! This is a disaster! What would her father will say?” Toad answered the question. “Well, one thing’s for sure is that he’ll say he’s gonna kill himself a mushroom-hatted munchkin.” “I’m gonna go back home right now and tell King Kakashi what I should have done at the first minute!” Toadsworth said angrily as he began to walk under the water. Peach then scooped him up, and began shaking her head. “And if you think shaking your head at me is going to work, you have another thing coming, young lady!” Toadsworth said angrily to Peach. He then explained things in a happy tone. “Hey. Maybe there’s still time! We can get that witch to give you your voice back, then you can go home with all the normal underwater creatures and just be…” He tried to look for the right words when he saw that Peach looked like she was going to cry. “Just be…” He then sighed sadly. “Just be miserable for the rest of your life.” The brown-hatted toad then groaned. “All right, all right. I’ll try and help you find that prince.” Peach then smiled, and kissed Toadsworth on the cheek. She then put him down on the ground. “Geez, I’m turning out to be such a softie, but I don’t want to make you upset.” Toadsworth said. “Good. Now, Peach, I’m tellin’ ya, if you wanna be a normal human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see.” Ben said as he looked through a treasure chest and took out of it a huge white sheet and a rope. Meanwhile, Mario, Bloo, Ed and Stitch walked along the shore until Stitch sniffed something. He then got excited and he began jumping around in excitedly. “What is it, fella?” Bloo asked Stitch. Stitch pointed along the shore as he spoke in excited gibberish. He then ran off that way. “Hey! Come back-a here, Stitch!” Mario scolded as he, Bloo, and Eduardo ran after Stitch. Meanwhile, where Peach and the others were, Peach was wearing the white sheet, which looked like a spaghetti dress on her right now, and she was using the rope for a waistband. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toad, and the other merboys were blushing at her look, while Toadette, Blossom, and the other mermaids looked on proudly. On the other hand, Toadsworth and Gwen looked annoyed, but Ben looked confident. He then wolf-whistled. “You look great, Peach. You look sensational.” Ben said. Gwen then scoffed. “THAT’S your best attire for her?” She asked sarcastically. Then, they heard a voice jabbering. They all turned immediately around to see Stitch coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way, and began running over there. "What those strangers arrives with a creature, you see?" Kuki answered. “Uh- is that blue koala-like thing coming over here?” Hoagie asked nervously. “Looks like it! Hide!” Gwen yelled in panic. And with that, Ben, Gwen, Toad, and Toadette hid behind the rocks. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku and the merkids yelped in panic, and dove underneath the water. Toadsworth screamed, and ran up to Peach, and hid in her dress pocket. Stitch then ran towards Peach until he chased her around a rock until she got up on the rock. He then licked her. That was when Mario, Bloo, and Eduardo came around the corner. “Stitch!” Mario called. He then saw Stitch, scurrying around like a maniac, and grabbed him by the collar. “Mamma mia, Stitch! Be-a quiet. You’re scaring-a the neighborhood.” “Honestly, Mario. You gotta put a leash on the little blue guy.” The blue blob pointed out. “Uh- Señor Mario.” Eduardo said, tapping Mario on the shoulder. The red-clad plumber looked up at the purple-furred friend, who pointed towards Peach. “Oh.” Mario said, looking at Peach, who freaked out a little bit, and pulled her own hair back. “Are-a you okay, Miss?” “Sorry if Mr. Red Guy’s knuckleheaded dog scared ya.” Bloo said to the fair-haired woman. Mario and Stitch both glared angrily at Bloo with a scowl, and Eduardo bonked the blue friend on the back of the head with his shield. “Ow!” Bloo said sorely, rubbing where he got bumped on the head. “Don’t-a mind my friend, Bloo. Anyways, my friend-a, Stitch, may seem crazy, but in reality, he’s-a really harmless when you get-a use to it. Besides, he’s-a cute and fluffy.” Mario to Peach. He then looked up at her, and she looked back with a smile. “But, for-a some reason, you seem-a really familiar.” The red-clad plumber said. “Have you and Señor Mario met?” Eduardo asked Peach. She smiled widely and nodded. “We have-a met?” Mario exclaimed, smiling. Peach nodded again with a smile and Mario smiled. “YAHOO! I-a knew it! You’re-a the one! The one I’ve-a been looking for!” He then looked at Bloo with a smirk and a dollar bill-filled jar that was labeled ‘Mario is right, and Bloo is wrong’. “Now who did-a you say should stop watching so-a many Disney movies?” “Well, I-” Bloo stammered. He then shrieked in frustration, putting a five-dollar bill into the jar, and turned away with his arms crossed, and a scowl. Mario then looked back at Peach. “So, what’s-a your name?” He asked her with a smile. Peach smiled, and opened her mouth to respond. “Peach,” was what she would have said, but no sound came from her mouth and the girl put a hand on her own throat. Aw, gee. I must’ve forgotten that I traded my voice to Cackletta to be a human. Peach thought sadly. Eduardo raised his unibrow in confusion as Mario spoke. “Hey, what’s-a wrong? What is it?” The mustachio asked with concern. Peach pointed to her own throat, noting that she couldn’t talk. “You can’t-a speak?” Peach just shook her head sadly. “Well, she’s probably not the one you’re lookin’ for. Now give me back my five bucks!” Bloo said to Mario, who frowned, and gave the five dollars back to Bloo, who pocketed it. Stitch sighed in frustration, and Peach did the same. Then, she got a bright idea. She tapped Eduardo on the shoulder. “Sí?” He asked her. Peach then gestured that she wanted to talk with Mario. Eduardo then shrugged as he turned towards Mario. “Señor Mario. I think she wants to talk to you.” The four then turned towards Peach, who first gestured as if she was trying to sing. Bloo smiled in excitement. “Hey! I love this game!” He exclaimed before he started guessing. “It’s a Broadway musical! Phantom of the Opera? The Lion King? Rent? Aida?” “Sounds-a like someone’s seen too many-a Broadway musicals.” Mario commented to Bloo. “Shut up, you.” Bloo said with a scowl to Mario. The blue blob then looked back at Peach as he continued to guess. “A musical movie? Willy Wonka? Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?” “A swimmer? A dolphin?” Eduardo guessed as the blond-haired princess made a charade with her hand, making it look like a dolphin swimming out of and into the water. Peach shook her head as Mario pushed Bloo and Eduardo aside, and came in front of Peach. “You’re-a hurt?” The mustachio asked. “No, that’s-a not it. You need-a help!” Then, without warning, Peach slipped off the rock and Mario caught her in his arms, and supported her by helping her stand up. “Whoa, whoa, careful! Careful. Easy.” He said. They then looked each other in the eyes, and Mario looked over her outfit. “Mamma mia. You must have-a really been through a lot. Come on-a. You’ll be okay where we’re-a going. That-a goes for you too, Bloo, Ed, and Stitch.” The other three nodded, and followed after them. Peach looked back at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, the merkids, Toad, Toadette, Ben, and Gwen. Toad and Toadette waved to her with a smile each while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, and the others gave her a thumbs-up. Then, all of a sudden, Toad realized someone was missing. “Hey! Where’s Toadsworth?” He asked, looking around. Toadette turned his head towards Peach, and Toadsworth poked his head out of Peach’s pocket, and mouthed, ‘I’m okay.’ The others sighed in relief. Later, in a bathroom, Peach played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A twelve-year-old girl then entered the room. She had long pink hair, cyan eyes, and she wore a blue headband, a red sleeveless dress with white rims, and blue shoes. “Poor thing. You must have been through one heck of a shipwreck. But not to worry. Sakura will have ya feeling better in no time.” The girl, known as Sakura, said to Peach. The pink-haired girl then picked up Peach’s “dress”, and looked towards her. “I’ll- uh- I’ll just get this washed for you.” Later, Peach’s ragged dress was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water-filled tub. Toadsworth then poked his head out of the dress, only to poke it back in as a washer named Monique (from Kim Possible) washed it. “Did you see the girl that came here with Mario this afternoon?” Another washer named Frankie (from Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends) asked. “I mean you guys must have heard about her.” “Well, Bonnie said…” Monique said as she washed the dress. Under the water, Toadsworth made a silly and shaky voice underwater. He was then taken out of the water, and then, he burped as Monique, unaware of the old toad, continued. “Then again, since when would I listen to Bonnie?” “Monique’s right. The girl was washed up onto shore, and in rags. Third of all, she doesn’t even speak.” Another girl named Jazz (from Danny Phantom) added as she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline. “Not our idea of a princess. Besides, if Mario is looking for a girl, I got a list of available ones here.” As she said that last part, Jazz took out a literally long list of names, while Toadsworth, unnoticed, jumped out of the dress pocket, and jumped into a window. “My word! If I have to be forced to take another bath, courtesy of washers, I’ll…” Toadsworth mumbled angrily before he looked around himself, and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish being cooked, fried, etc. What shocked the old toad was a plate filled with dead crabs. This shocked him so much that Toadsworth’s eyes rolled back, and he fainted. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes Category:Movies Spoof